


A Ghost and a Radioactive Spider Walk Into a Lab

by parallelmichelle



Series: Ghostly Adventures [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelmichelle/pseuds/parallelmichelle
Summary: (This is just a test for a work in progress that I'm working on so anyways...ignore this if you some how see this. I'm new to posting on here so I'm trying to figure stuff out, writing and reading a little different yk)A new girl comes to town and Peter Parker begins to crush on her as she tries to help him figure out all of his Spider-Man
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ghostly Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006938





	A Ghost and a Radioactive Spider Walk Into a Lab

This is just a test for a work in progress that I'm working on so anyways...ignore this if you somehow see this


End file.
